warshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Navy
The Royal Navy is one of the most famed navys in the entire world. Having the largest fleet at the beginning of WW2, she managed to accomplish this by taking the loosest possible approach to the treaty, and taking full advantage of the grandfathering clause in the Washington Naval Treaty. In the 1920s, the UK underwent a naval boom, starting with the massive Saint Andrew-class and Warrior-class. The UK saw the need for having a massive navy, being to protect her many colonys. Due to the international backlash of building several 50000 tonn vessels, the UK greatly reduced her battleship output, converting 2 Admiralty-class battlecruisers into a battlecarrier and carrier, and ordering 4 smaller 34000 tonne battleships. Even during the 1930s, she continued to build and refit her surface ships. From 1933 to 1938 nearly all of her capital ships completed before 1920 underwent moderinsation. In particular, the HMS Tiger, and the Queen Elizabeth-class. During this, she built 9 battleships (with admittably terrible armament), and an aircraft carrier (with 4 under construction). During the war, the UK admiralty was a firm believer in the combination of carriers and battleships. However, many carrier blackfeet firmly beleived in the concept of a medium sized armored carrier, which would hold true in all of her carriers until the Malta. During the war, the UK had the second largest output of captial ships, excluding the United States, producing 10 battleships, 9 carriers, and 6 superheavy cruisers. The UK would also heavily refit her treaty battleships into non-treaty battleships, primarily refitting the KGV with (3x3) 15in guns. Euphrates Daring Desperate Phaeton Polyphemus Northumberland Battleships Queen Elizabeth-Class * HMS Queen Elizabeth (00) * HMS Warspite (03) * HMS Valiant (02) * HMS Barham (04) * HMS Malaya (01) Revenge-Class * HMS Revenge (06) * HMS Resolution (09) * HMS Royal Oak (08) * HMS Royal Sovereign (05) * HMS Ramillies (07) Saint Andrew-class * HMS Saint Andrew (93) * HMS Duke of Kent (94) * HMS Prince Royal (95) * HMS King Henry II (cancelled) Nelson-class * HMS Nelson (28) * HMS Rodney (29) Jellicoe-class * HMS Jellicoe (30) * HMS Fisher (31) KGV-Class * HMS King George V (41) * HMS Prince of Wales (53) * HMS Duke of York (17) * HMS Anson (79) * HMS Howe (32) Fearless-class * HMS Fearless (83) * HMS Enterprise (20) Vanguard-class * HMS Vanguard (23) * HMS Beagle (48) * HMS Superb (98) Lion-class * HMS Lion (59) * HMS Temeraire (66) * HMS Conqueror (73) * HMS Thunderer (61) Queen Mary-class * HMS Queen Mary (12) * HMS Queen Elizabeth (56) * HMS Queen Victoria (71) * HMS Queen Anne (Cancelled) Aircraft Carriers Hermes-class * HMS Hermes (R93) Ark Royal-class * HMS Ark Royal (R95) Illustrious-class * HMS Illustrious (R87) * HMS Formidable (R67) * HMS Victorious (R38) * HMS Thunderchild (R92) Implacable-class * HMS Implacable (R86) * HMS Indefatigable (R10) Audacious-class * HMS Audacious (R05) * HMS Ark Royal (R09) * HMS Eagle (R11) * HMS Royal Oak (R33) Malta-Class * HMS Malta (R88) * HMS New Zealand (R99) * HMS Gibraltar (R36) * HMS Africa (R42) Bellerophon-Class * HMS Bellepheron (R70) * HMS Orion (R44) Battle Cruisers Tiger-class Battlecruiser * HMS Tiger (42) Renown-class Battlecruiser * HMS Renown (72) * HMS Repulse (34) Courageous-class Battlecruiser * HMS Courageous (50) * HMS Glorious (R77) * HMS Furious (47) * HMS Fearless (cancelled, converted into Riachuelo) Admiralty-class Battlecruiser * HMS Hood (51) * HMS Invincible (R59) (converted into battlecarrier) (ex-Anson) * HMS Indomitable (R63) (converted into carrier) (ex-Howe) * HMS Jellicoe (sold to Canada, renamed HMCS Canada) Warrior-Class Battlecruiser * HMS Warrior (76) * HMS Monarch (17) * HMS Colossus (93) * HMS Magnificent (R45) Retribution-class Battlecruiser * HMS Retribution (52) * HMS Resistance (15) * HMS Resolute (84) * HMS Resolve (43) Light Cruisers Danae-class Light Cruiser * HMS Danae (Later ORP Conrad) * HMS Dauntless * HMS Dragon (Later ORP Dragon) * HMS Dehli (D47) * HMS Dunedin * HMS Durban * HMS Despatch (D30) * HMS Diomede (D92) Emerald-class Light Cruiser * HMS Emerald (D66) * HMS Enterprise (D52) - Scrapped 1931 Leander-class * HMS Leander (D75) * HMS Dryad (D85) (former Orion) * HMS Neptune (20) - sunk 1941 * HMS Ajax (D22) * HMS Achilles (D70) * HMS Amphion (D29) * HMS Apollo (D63) * HMS Sydney (D48) Arethusa-class * HMS Arethusa (C26) * HMS Galatea (C71) * HMS Penelope (C97) * HMS Aurora (C12) Town-class * HMS Newcastle (C76) * HMS Southampton (C83) * HMS Glasgow (C21) * HMS Birmingham (C19) * HMS Liverpool (C11) * HMS Manchester (C15) * HMS Gloucester (C62) * HMS Belfast (C35) * HMS Edinburgh (C16) Neptune-class Light Cruiser * HMS Neptune (C110) * HMS Penelope (C111) * HMS Arethusa (C112) * HMS Mars (C113) * HMS Southampton (C114) <-Sub Class Start * HMS York (C115) * HMS Edgar (C116) * HMS Surrey (C117) * HMS Cutlass (C118) Minotaur-Class Light Cruiser * HMS Minotaur (C77) * HMS Centurion (C68) * HMS Unicorn (C25) * HMS Pegasus (C53) * HMS Artemis (C96) * HMS Chiron (C18) * HMS Daedalus (C73) Heavy Cruisers Hawkins-class * HMS Hawkins (converted into República) * HMS Raleigh (ran aground 1922) * HMS Frobisher (D81) * HMS Effingham (D98) * HMS Cavendish (converted into carrier- HMS Vindictive) County-class Heavy Cruiser * HMS Berwick (D65) * HMS Cumberland (D57) * HMS Suffolk (D55) * HMS Kent (D54) * HMS Cornwall (D56) * HMS London (D69) (subclass) * HMS Devonshire (D39) * HMS Sussex (D96) * HMS Shropshire (D73) * HMS Norfolk (D78) (Sub-class) * HMS Dorsetshire (D40) * HMAS Canberra (I84) * HMAS Australia (I85) York-class Heavy Cruiser * HMS York (90) * HMS Exeter (68) Vigour-class Heavy Cruiser * HMS Vigour (49) * HMS Valour (75) * HMS Virtue (43) * HMS Vulcan (37) Speedwell-class Heavy Cruiser * HMS Speedwell (100) * HMS Royal James (101) * HMS Victoria (102) * HMS Collingwood (103) * HMS Golden Hind (104) * HMS Vigilant (105)